


The Star of the Forest

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fae & Fairies, First Time, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: Natsu was always told never to go into the southern forest. It was a dangerous place but the only thing dangerous he's found there in his life is the beautiful Lucy that seems to be extremely interested in him....





	1. Chance meeting?

Next to the tiny little village that he grew up in were two forests, one to the south and one to the north. The north forest was typical in all its ways it was where they went to hunt and gather any of the materials that were needed. The forest to the south was enchantingly breath taking and untouched by humans. You didn’t enter the southern forest and for years no one had that was until he saw her.

Natsu Dragneel had spent nineteen years of his life taking care of village to the that took him in to the best of his ability. He had been left at Makarov’s doorstep with no indication of who he was, though he wasn’t the only one. Years later a little girl that would become like a sister to him ended up on the same doorstep.

He figured it would continue you like until the day he died. He didn’t see himself settling down with anyone from the village, aside from the fact that they either scared the living day lights out of him or he just wasn’t interested it wasn’t on his list of priorities to begin with.

Natsu had emerged from the cabin he called home and groaned as the sun beat down on him already. He shielded his eyes to the best of his ability and glared up. It was way hotter than usual for this time of the year these past few days and it was putting all the villagers in a fowl mood, but the hunting needed to be done if they wanted to eat so he picked up his feet and started to weave through the houses towards the northern forest.

He didn’t know how long he had been trekking through the dense trees of the forest, but his feet were already screaming at him. He pulled the bow closer to his side as he passed between two trees with ease landing with a graceful plop when he saw it pass quickly to the left of him.

He stopped moving his hand clutching tighter to the bow in his hand as he moved only with his eyes watching the white fur slowly make its way through the few bushes and around the trees. His eyes trained on his target he lifted his bow and steadied his hand very subtly reaching onto his back to grab an arrow.  His target had stopped its nose twitching slightly as it looked around.

He pulled back and no hesitation in his body language and let go, the arrow whistling through the trees and air before it hit his target directly in head.

“Finally, I can go home!” he cheered louder than he should have disturbing the peace that had settled around him.

He practically stomped over to the bush squatting down to take in his catch. It was a decent sized little rabbit but nothing great. He sighed as the pulled the arrow out of the skull and cleaned it off on the grass beside it. He picked it up and placed it into the sack that was hanging off his hip and stood up.

It was then that his gaze caught something that for a second, he wasn’t sure if he saw it for real or not, and he blinked a couple times before finally accepting that it wasn’t an illusion and there was someone peeking out from a tree a yard or so away from him. Not just someone though but a woman.

Without thinking it through he shouted at her “Hey, what are you doing out here?”

Suddenly the girl was turning around and running away from him and he was running after her. She was fast and he was suddenly pushing himself even more to catch up with her.

His lungs and legs were on fire as he weaved through the trees watching the ends of her blonde hair flowing behind her as she dipped back and forth between the trees.

He hadn’t even realized that the had come around and made their way from the north forest into the south as he continued to push himself after her “Hey it’s not safe out here!”

Suddenly he was surrounded by red woods taller than the ones he was used to seeing and the woman he had been chasing was nowhere in sight. He was out of breath and his heart was racing as he began to realize that he was in exactly where he shouldn’t be.

He was suddenly clutching his bow tighter than he ever had before, his knuckles turning white. He was unsure if running for his life was the correct choice or not at this point. Was the woman he was just chasing nothing more than an illusion that he forest had been playing on him, or maybe it wasn’t even the forest maybe he was just tired and seeing things that weren’t real and now he was just in hot water.

He was slowly stepping back when he stopped and looked with his eyes only over to the right. There she was again peeking around the corner the deepest chocolate eyes sheepishly staring at him. She tilted her head out a little more as she smiled at him with closed eyes.

Suddenly his heart was in his throat and at the same time it was dry like he hadn’t had a drink in weeks and his hands felt clammy and shaky a feeling he had never felt in his entire life.

“What’s your name?” the most delicate yet warm honey laced voice came out from her lips.

He just continued to stare dumbfounded at her not even registering that he should answer her question. She put her hand to her mouth and giggled coming completely around from behind the tree.

“Do you not know how to talk?” she tilted her head her blond hair slightly covering her face.

“What no I do” he was rattled from his mind as he fully took her in. Her blonde hair was wrapped in a low bun held onto her head by vines that were lightly decorated with tiny pink flowers. Her skin was creamy and warm glistening ever so slightly from the light rays that were coming through the trees.  

A light green fabric was wrapped around her top splitting down to reveal her stomach then once again wrapping itself around her thighs and coming to stop just above her knees. She was also barefoot which took him by surprise given all the dangers that a forest could hold that wasn’t hostel.

“Um… I’ve never seen you before do you live in a different village around here?” Natsu looked everywhere but the woman.

“Oh, I live nearby don’t worry about that” she bites her lip playfully.

“Right…” his words and thoughts trailed off. He had never once seen her around let alone other people that would alert there was another village around. That raised all kinds of flags in his head and suddenly he was weary of the woman before him.

The woman noticed the change in his body language and lowered her head slightly.

“Are you afraid of me?” her voice was almost a whisper and drained of any emotion she once had.

“Well…I don’t mean to be…it’s just I’ve never seen any indication of another village around here so…it’s not you it’s just…. complicated” he rushed through the words and he brought his hand up to scratch his head.

“I mean we are in the south forest…. right?” he questioned her once again looking at her.

“Yep” she cheerfully chirped back.

“You do know its dangerous here right?” he looked at her confused.

“Dangerous what’s dangerous here?” she brought her finger to her mouth in a thoughtful manner.

“I’ve just heard that there are things in here that aren’t human” He quickly looked around.

“Oh… well it’s just you and me right now” she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

“So, what is it?” she beamed back at him with a new shine in her eyes.

“What’s what?” his attention was fully back on her as she slowly started to walk closer to him.

“Your name silly” she giggled as she stopped in front of him looking up at him with a mischievous expression.

“Um… it’s Natsu” he almost chocked on his on tongue.

“Na…t…su…” she let his name slowly roll off her lips and it sent a shiver down his spine.

“Can I ask what your name is?” he pulled himself together just enough to ask.

“Lu…cy” She leaned closer to him her breasts pressing up against him.

Suddenly he was unsure of what to do with himself as he clenched his hands next to his sides. Should he push her off or would that come off as rude? He didn’t dislike how close she was, but he also wasn’t sure if that was a good idea.

He suddenly cleared his throat “Umm…should you be so close to someone you just meet?”

“Do you not like me being this close?” she stepped up on her tip toes.

“Um… I don’t dislike it…” he couldn’t continue his sentence as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I like you Natsu. Do you like me?” she bites her lip while smirking at him.

“Well I don’t really know you well enough to know that just…. yet” the words left his lips before he could stop them. Lucy’s eyes light up and honestly for a second Natsu thought that the had literally lit up but that couldn’t have happened.

“So, what do you need for that to happen?” she was suddenly overflowing with excitement.

“Umm… well usually you would get to know the person” he responded with confusion. She had said she wasn’t alone so she should have known how to get to know someone. Though there was a possibility that she could really just be that sheltered.

“So, does that mean you’ll come back and see me every day?”

“Well I don’t know if I can see you ever day. I have to make sure that I do my daily chores and stuff”

“l Oh what do you mean you mean by chores?”

“Well I’m one of the main hunters for my village and lately it hasn’t been as easy to find food.”

Lucy blinked up at him before she removed her arms from around his neck and stepped back putting her finger to her lips in a thoughtful manner.

“So, you’d have more time to see me if you didn’t have to hunt?” she inquired.

“Well I mean yah basically”

“Goodie!” She bounced up and down before she stopped and slightly bent down a smirk crossing her face.

“Remember to come see me or else Natsu” she grinned at him. Natsu was unsure if that was a threat or not and he raised his finger to ask her but suddenly his head was foggy, and he could feel a weird pain coming on.

When Natsu woke up again he was unsure of where he was and how long he had been out. He rubbed his temples looking up to see that the sun was setting behind the trees “Crap” he jumped up in a panic.

His gaze drifted to the pile of rabbits that lay next to his feet though. He blinked a few times unsure if what he was seeing was real or not, because last he remembered he had only caught one rabbit…not five.

He leaned down and picked up the rabbits there was no point in wasting them even if he was completely unsure of where they came from. Food was food at this point for the village.

More than anything through the haze his mind wandered back to the blonde he had meet in the forest. Did he really meet someone in the south forest who was human… she was a little weird only in the sense that she was quite a bubbly person, but she didn’t seem dangerous.

Natsu looked back at the forest his eyes scanning every little inch he could see but nowhere in site was the beauty from earlier. Maybe he had dreamed of her maybe the forest was messing with his head or maybe he just needed some more damn sleep.


	2. Til I see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't crazy least he didn't think he was but it had been days since he had seen her and nobody believed him...and he was beginning to think that no one ever would

A few days had passed and Natsu hadn’t even seen a glimpse of Lucy, and if he wasn’t doubting himself before he certainly was now. Erza thought he was crazy and blamed it on how close he got to the forest in the first place. Gray scoffed and called him and a flaming idiot. He thought maybe he his little sister Wendy would give him some benefit of the doubt, but he was beginning to think that she was just being nice for the hell of it anymore.

He sighed as he walked back into the village the two small rabbits he found bouncing of his leg along the way. The bustle of the village in the earlier afternoon brought a sort of peace to him that was hard to put into words.

Everyone in this village had taken it upon themselves to not only raise him but his “sister” as well and he was more than grateful to each and everyone of them. Even if some of them drove him crazy… like a certain shirtless bastard.

Suddenly a small burst of dark blue burst between two houses and quickly made its way over to him “Natsu!” his little sister beamed at him.

“Wendy” he waved back to her with the biggest grin he could muster.

“How did it go today” she stopped in front of him clasping her hands behind her back and leaning forward slightly.

“Not to shabby if I do say so myself” he pulled the two rabbits up from his waist to show her.

“That’s great” she suddenly brought her hands in front of her and clapped them together.

“Hey, look Flame brain can actually do a good job when his head isn’t in the clouds about some chick that doesn’t exist” A snarky voice chided from behind him.

Natsu turned around fuming “LEAST I CAN KEEP MY DAMN SHIRT ON YA ICE PRICK.”

“Oh dear” Wendy sighed not wanting to come between the two of them as they continued to throw verbal punches back and forth between each other.

“That’s enough!” A voice boomed and pulled the two of them apart.

“Yes ma’am!” they both cried at the same time becoming completely still and quiet.

“Your amazing at the Erza” Wendy giggled.

“It’s not a matter of amazing they simple just need to be put in their places every so often” Erza sighed as she began walking towards the center of the village.

“You two better turn in your catch before it goes bad because if you two go at it again and forget and it does go bad…” she didn’t finish her sentence as she turned her head just enough to give them both a death glare.

“Aye ma’am!” they both gulped and walked like stick figures directly behind her. Wendy smiled and followed suit stepping in sync between the two men to the best of her ability.

“So, have you seen your non-exist girlfriend lately” Gray snickered.

“Ok one she’s not non-existent and two she’s not my girlfriend “Natsu glared back.

“I don’t know I mean you made her seem like you were the only man for her” Gray made a mocking fan gesture.

“She was just different about personal space” Natsu huffed.

“Are you really sure you saw someone” Wendy asked concerned

“You know what at this point I don’t even know so I’m just going to act like I didn’t and we’re all going to drop it” Natsu practically hissed eyeing each other them.

Silence followed the group after that and continued even after they had dropped off their kills and provisions in the proper cabin. Without even saying a word to any of them Natsu turned off and headed towards the southern woods.

“Natsu?” he heard his sister call after him with concern in her voice, he ignored her though and continued to carry on.

He had no means to enter the forest he just wanted to take another look from the outside and see if maybe something he saw in there was like Lucy though he knew that the case was highly unlikely he still had to do something.

He stood scanning the trees for any sort of life because as far as everyone knew not even the animals would set food in these parts. Silence followed as he took his time his gaze passing from tree to tree until finally, he heard the sound of footsteps.

The footsteps came from behind him though and he knew exactly who was standing behind him without even turning around.

“It’s really bugging you that much isn’t it?” Erza stood beside him with her arms crossed.

“If it was fake and some kind of hallucination that’s fine but I just want to know dammit” Natsu groaned running his hand down his face.

Erza put her hand on his shoulder which caused him to look over at her “It’s best not to dwell, illusion or not whatever it was probably wasn’t safe so why not just forget it.”

She turned and started to walk back towards the center of the village and Natsu crossed his arms and turned to watch her along with the others go back with her. His sister stopped and softly smiled at him before taking off at a jog to catch back up.

Natsu sighed and dropped himself onto the ground crossing his legs and recrossing his arms. He closed his eyes listening carefully to all the sounds around him taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out composing himself to the best of his ability.

Slowly he opened his eyes only to be greeted by the same deep chocolate eyes he had seen days before which caused him to jolt up.

“Natsu” she cheered clasping her hands together.

“I thought they would never leave” she plopped herself down right in front of him and just continued to smile at him.

“Lucy?” his voice held confusion.

She tilted her head slightly and smiled at him with her eyes closed “That’s my name silly.”

“I just… haven’t seen you so I thought that maybe you weren’t real”

“Oh… well I was just worried about showing myself in front of your friends is all” She twirled a piece of her hair in between her fingers.

“So, you’ve actually been around?”

“Of course, silly I told you I wanted to see you again!” she exclaimed.

“It would have been nice of you to show yourself” he was now drawing with his finger in the dirt not looking up.

“My friends and family think I’m crazy… that your all in my head or something” he sighed.

“I’m sorry…” she responded, he could hear the sadness in her voice.

“It wasn’t my intention to hurt your feelings” Lucy reached her hand out slowly to pull into her own.

“I just people… don’t take kindly to me usually but I thought that you would be different” she rubbed the top of his hand.

Natsu’s heart rate speed up at the contact and he peeked up slightly to see that she was now looking down. He wasn’t sure why but when she wasn’t her usual bubbly self it bothered him, and that confused him because they had only meet twice. Maybe, just maybe she had put a spell on him.

Spell or not though his chest was tight as he pursed his lips together trying to think of the right words to say.

“It’s okay I just was worried that you know you weren’t really real and for some reason that bothered me and I’m just not sure why” he scratched the back of his head.

Lucy lifted her head and stared at him with her dull eyes. He took her hand in his and squeezed it smiling at her “I’m just glad I got to see you again.”

“Really” she squeaked her eyes lighting up as she slightly moved towards him.

“Yah I mean we were supposed to meet again weren’t we” he chuckled lightly.

“Yes” she chirped smiling brightly at him. Suddenly she pulled herself onto her knees and crawled towards him, he pulled back slightly unsure of what she was doing.

She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu froze his hands ended up in mid air next to them not sure if he should remove her or not.

“Um…you really like to touch people don’t you” he tried to make light.

“Nope! Just you” she popped the words then bite her lip and she smirked at him.

“What is it exactly that you like about me anyway?”

“Hmm well your sweet and your kind to start with” Lucy unwrapped her arms from around his neck and put her finger to her mouth.

“How do you know that?”

Lucy put her finger on his nose “I see the way you take care of your sister sometimes and when you kill an anything your thoughtful about it.”

“That doesn’t mean anything” he blinked a few times at her.

“Oh, I disagree life is very precious, and you have the utmost respect about how you treat what you put in you doesn’t that say more than enough” she ran her finger over his cheek.

"And maybe I also like what I see" she winked at him. 

His body shivered even from the small caress of her finger “Well I guess you could see it that way.” He scanned her face watching how happily her chocolate eyes watched him and was fascinated by the way she looked at him.

“Natsu” she leaned in towards his ear her breathe brushing against him causing his body to shiver in a way he had never felt.

“Do you like what you see?” she brushed her lips against his ear.

His body stilled under her as he took in her words. I’m mean she was visually a very stunning person but Natsu had never really thought about anyone in that manner, so he wasn’t sure if he did or hell if the way she looked even matter to him.

Slowly he brought his hands towards her waist, gently placing them on soft creamy skin his hands suddenly feeling on fire, in return Lucy shivered at the contact.

His hands slowly moved against her skin taking in ever little bit he could feel as they slide towards her back causing him to pull her towards him. She pulled herself forward even more leaving him with the view of her neck.

“Lucy” he brought his lips forward a little his lips hovering at the crease of her neck just bellow her ear.

“Natsu” her voice moaned slightly in response.

Lucy placed a soft kiss against the top of his jaw then slowly grazed her way down to his chin lifting stopping to hover above his lips and as they both made a move to come together Natsu heard a shrill cry of his name and it pulled him out of the trance he was in.

His arms suddenly empty he turned to his sister’s eyes wide with panic standing just a few feet away from him.

“Natsu what…. WHO WAS THAT” she screamed as she ran towards him. Natsu turned finally taking in that his lap was empty. Suddenly he felt hollow like there was a piece missing inside of him.

Natsu his sister was sitting in front of him shaking his shoulders. “Are you okay? What was that?”

“Lucy….” The words left his lips softly but also as if he was calling for her to come back to him.

“WAIT THAT WAS LUCY?” there was panic in Wendy’s voice as she looked around trying to find the blonde that was just sitting in her brother’s lap moments before.

“You saw her?” his eyes widened as he finally took in the situation that he realized that someone other then him had finally seen her.

“I mean yah I saw someone” Wendy replied looking towards the forest.

“Or maybe it was something…Natsu she vanished like it was nothing like she was nothing…” she responded again with concern.

“Vanished what do you mean she vanished” abruptly he stood up and looked around in a panic.

“Lucy” he called out his eyes darting around.

“Natsu?” Wendy grabbed his arm and he looked down at her and the panic that was still on her face.

His body relaxed as he took a deep breath and smiled at her “See I told you I wasn’t seeing things.”

“Yah you weren’t” Wendy tried her best to smile but her eyes were watching the forest as waiting for it to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this one so chapter two is here and ready for you... I hope i'm not rushing this i'm just having so much fun with this. Enjoy!  
> P.S Sorry these chapters are so short I feel like the flow is good though ><


	3. River Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trip to a secret river.

Once again, a few days had gone by but this time everybody was hounding him about the beauty that his sister had found him with, and by everyone it was mainly the elders trying to get any kind of information from him that they could.

Tired of the constant question and stares Natsu slowly trudged his way back to his family’s cabin. He opened the door prepared to be faced once again with questions from Makarov but thankfully the room was empty of any presence.

Unsure of what to do with himself he made his way through a walk way and into the bedroom that he shared. He flopped face first on the bed sighing into the straw mattress.

He laid there for who knows how long before pulling himself up and crawling into the fetal position facing the wall. As he did this, he heard the door open followed by talk between Makarov and his sister.

“I just don’t think he should be alone right now, and he definitely shouldn’t be going anywhere near the forest” Wendy whispered. Natsu controlled his breathing as he watched the shadows come towards him from the side of his face.

He continued to control his breathing knowing they were watching gauging to see if he was truly asleep. It must have worked because they both slipped back into the other room “I just don’t trust her you should have seen them. She looked like she was trying to suck his soul out” Wendy’s voiced slightly raised as she tried to control herself.

“We don’t know that and for all you know it was an act between to older people” Makarov coughed attempting not to give away too much of what he was saying.

“I’ve seen other people kiss…that was not what they were doing” Wendy sighed.

“Let’s just give it time for all we know now that she’s been seen she may not come back” Makarov sighed.

“I just don’t think its going to be that simple” Wendy sighed and seconds later Natsu heard the door closing.

The sound of footsteps told him that one of them was walking back this way and in response he relaxed his body. He heard the tiny creaks from the other side of the room that implied his sister had crawled into her own bed.

Time passed slowly as Natsu continued to stare at the wall unsure of what his feelings where anymore. Suddenly he found himself tossing and turning until he heard a soft knock on the wall next to him.

He slowly rolled out of his bed, tip toeing along the floor boards only stepping on the spots he knew would make the least amount of noise.

Closing the door behind him and without turning around “What in the world could you want this late?”

“I simply want to make sure that you’re okay” Erza responded her arms crossed against her chest.

“Oh, you don’t want to play fifty questions anymore” Natsu coughed.

“You know the only reason anyone asked anything was for your own safety so don’t even” She glared at him.

“I know I know it’s just first no one believed me and now its like we need to know everything little detail. And it’s a huge pain in the ass to go from ice cold to sitting in a pot of boiling water” Natsu threw his hands up.

“I could see how this would be frustrating for you and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you at first either” Erza put her hand on his shoulder.

“I just don’t know how I should feel anymore. I think about her and my heart still races, and I just feel….” Natsu trailed off.

Erza raised an eyebrow at him “Are you sure its not just hormones and she makes you horny?”

Natsu’s eyes looked wide with fright as he choked on his own saliva before coughing out “Those words did not just leave your mouth!”

“I’m just saying if you need me to walk over and grab Jellal really quick…” Natsu stopped her there waving his hands back and forth as quickly as he could muster.

“No! please just no…” he started to shout but brought it back down to a pained whisper.

“I could ask Gray if that would make it less awkward” She put her hands on her hips.

“That would be even worse the last thing I need is sex advice from that bastard” Natsu hissed.

“Have you received the proper education in case things would ever lead to that?” she inquired.

Natsu pinched the bridge of his hose with his fingers “Yes! For the love of…. can we just change the topic please? I can assure you if anything like that were to happen, I’m prepared…”

“Besides I don’t think what I’m feeling is that I just feel complete… whole when I’m around her like nothing else matters and she’s all I see” he smiled without realizing it.

Rolling her eyes at his response “Your already smitten and you haven’t even kissed yet”

“I am not smitten” Natsu pointed at her but then stopped and scratched the back of his head.

“Least I don’t think I’m smitten” he sighed.

“Just be careful whether she’s just another villager from the southern forest that we don’t know about or she’s something else entirely I just don’t want you to get hurt” she smiled.

“I’ll be careful I promise” he responded with a huge grin on his face. Erza chuckled then rubbed his hair causing him to pout at her before she turned starting to walk away before she stopped and waved goodbye to him.

Natsu waved back before he snuck himself back inside creeping his way to his bed. He laid down this time his mind just a little more at ease and noticing the exhaustion that was plaguing him aloud him to be out seconds later.

 ~

The next morning was a later start for Natsu then he meant it to be. Bow in hand he made his way into the forest later than anyone else. It was weird for him to be by himself but at the same time it was a breath of fresh air.

He took his time casually strolling through the trees and watching the sun come down in between the branches. Listening to the sound of the wind moving the bushes and the animals dashing about trying to keep themselves hidden.

“Natsu” he heard her sweet voice suddenly calling to him which lead him to jerking his head around in response.

“Come find me” a giggle followed and without hesitation he was trying to find her.

He followed the giggles and the occasionally blonde strand through out the forest running as fast as his legs could carry him and jumping over the occasionally rock or fallen branch.

He stopped shocked by the site before him, there she was standing in front of him but behind her was the clearest river he had ever seen. His gaze drifted around suddenly unsure of where they were.

His eyes come back to her in the end just like they always did, today she’s wearing a pale blue strapless dress with her hair pulled into a side pony tail decorated once again with different kinds of flowers.

Placing her hands behind her back and bending forward ever so slightly “Most people don’t know about this place.”  

“Its beautiful” he whispered before he notices her taking a seat in the dirt.

Slowly he makes his way over to her, hesitating before he takes a seat. As they sit there in silence watching the river Natsu wonders if she truly has been casting a spell on him.

When their next to each other like this he feels at peace but when she reached over and places her hand on his suddenly his mind is foggy, and he can’t think straight. She’s the only thing on his mind.

“Are you a witch” he turned to look at her and she turned to look at him confusion on her face.

“A witch?”

“Yah I mean… I… just…”

“You just?”

“I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel at peace when I’m around you but when you touch me…I just can’t think straight its like you take over my head” he looked down into his lap.

“Do you not like the way I make you feel?” there was a hint of sadness in Lucy’s voice.

“Um… I don’t dislike it… I guess I just I don’t know you so its sort of confusing because you seem like you know me though” he scratched his head.

“What about the girls you see in your village daily” Natsu noticed her pull her legs closer.

“I’ve never really thought about any of them like that” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Even the red head” he barely heard her whisper.

“You mean Erza?”

“Is that her name?”

“Yah she’s just a friend”

“Who visits you at night” Lucy pouted and turned away. Natsu blinked a few times trying to figure out how exactly she knew that, but then shook his head because at this point, he didn’t think it was phasing him anymore.

“Since I know I can be honest with you she kind of scares me and also she’s betrothed to another so there’s that” he chuckled softly.

“Betrothed?” Lucy tilted her head suddenly looking at him again.

“Yah the elders of the village kind of agreed to an arranged marriage between her and Jellal a long time ago so” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Arranged marriage?” her voice held a tone of wonder too it.

“Yah when they agree that two people are going to marry basically, I don’t really know how to explain it” he was drawing with his finger in the sand.

“Will you have an arranged marriage?”

“Nah and even if they tried, they know I would fight them tooth and nail” he grinned mischievously.

Suddenly Lucy popped up and tip toed over to the water barely putting her feet into the water. She turned around and smiled mischievously back at him, he just tilted his head at her.

“Hey Natsu… have you ever seen a naked woman?” she giggled then bites her lip.

His eyes came as close to popping out of his head as they could before he stuttered “Um…well I… uh...”

“Can I take your mumbling as a no?” she giggled and leaned over crossing her arms under her breasts emphasizing them. Suddenly Natsu’s face was flushed and he was doing his best to not look, though he was failing quite miserably.

“Have you ever bathed with a woman?” her hands lowered down the bottom of her dress as she slightly lifted it.

Natsu’s hands were suddenly clenching his pants as he continued to watch her slowly lift the dress. She stopped suddenly and turned away from him before continuing to lift her dress.

Suddenly she stopped and turned her head to look at him “Its not far if you don’t join me.”

“I…um… is that really a good idea?” he did his best to not stutter.

“I think if you like me and I like you and we both want to then yes” she lifted the dress fully off and tossed it over to the side. Natsu’s eyes followed the cream of her skin from her toes up. His eyes taking if every little detail before him.  

Her bottom was plump and full, and he was pretty sure just the perfect size for his hands to grab and hold up against the nearest tree he could find. Her waist curved up and her arms were placed just right to hide her plump breasts.

He was taking ever little bit of her that he possibly could, so he didn’t realize when she first began to move until the sound of splashing water and a quick scream filled the air.

Suddenly he was on his feet panic on his face that quickly faded when he realized it had come from her jumping into the cold river. He watched her shiver and rub her arms then to warm herself playfully swimming around. Occasionally she would gesture for him to join her, finally something in his mind decided why the fuck not.

“Lucy close your eyes” he shouted at her. She crossed her arms in response before she stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes.

His vest was off within seconds and quickly following suit after that his pants landed just barely next to that. His scarf though he took the time to unwind and gently place on top of his other clothes.

He kept his back to her as he slowly backed up his feet eventually hitting the cooling sensation of the water which caused his to slightly jump up. How in the world was she swimming in this its freezing he shivered?

“Are you in yet?”

“Almost just give me a minute”

Suddenly he picked up the speed in which he was backing up wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. Not paying attention to the Fact that Lucy had started walking towards him his back suddenly hitting something.

Her arms snaked around his waist pulling him into her, her breasts resting against his back. He took in a breath and almost didn’t let it out until he felt her suddenly letting go so, unbeknownst to him so she could walk around to face him.

“Natsu” she purred as her finger dragged along his arm. He tensed ever so slightly when she came into view her breasts bouncing in the water before slightly brushing against him. She grinned at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself up.

“Lucy” her name left his lips in a whispered groan.

Natsu slowly tilted his head “Can I kiss you?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to since day one” she giggled before tilting her head closing her eyes hovering just above his lips waiting for him to make the last move.

Natsu could feel the rise and fall of her chest against him before he closed his eyes moving that last little bit to gently brush his lips against hers. That small little connection left a jolt running through his body and as he pulled away “That…” his words were cut off by Lucy wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back in.

She kissed him deeply moving her hands from around his neck to one deep in his hair and the other running down his spine to rest on her lower back.

A shiver went up Natsu’s spine and it took him a minute to respond but when he did, he snaked one of his hands into her hair while his other ran from her jaw down to her neck.

They pulled apart resting their foreheads against each other listening to the sound of each other’s panting. Natsu shyly sneaked a peek of Lucy’s face her eyes closed and her face flush and her lips swollen.

Lucy's peaked at him with her own gleaaming lust filled eyes, before she placed a quick kiss on his nose, while she did this she sneaked a peak at his well tone chest.

She licked her lips in anticipation but pushed off him swimming away causing a look of shock to spread across Natsu’s face.

“Um…” he tried to follow her, but she dodged him playfully enjoying just how close he came to grabbing her ankle one time and her wrist another.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before so if it was bad…I’m sorry” he had this pained expression on his face and Lucy dove towards him causing him to catch her around the waist.

“Oh, Natsu I very much enjoyed your kisses, but I can’t give you the whole package right away” she winked at him crashing her lips against his again.

A soft moan escaped from Natsu, but it was over before it began as Lucy once again pulled away him with a flirty grin to greet him

A chuckle escaped from Natsu that surprised Lucy as he spun her around in the water a huge teeth grinning smile greeting her “Witch or whatever you are Lucy you are a catch in all the right ways.

A blush crossed Lucy’s cheeks before she shook her head and winked at him “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They spent the rest of the evening swimming, splashing each other playfully and randomly grabbing each other for the occasionally kiss. Natsu couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend the day.

Though when he returned home with no catch for the day and a ton more questions as much of a pain as it was to deal with he still grinned because it was definitely worth it.


	4. Who is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fought how could they fight? Everything always just felt so right between them....but wait did she call him a human? But what is she then......?

They had a few meetings after that much of it was spent tangled in each other although it never progresses past over the clothes much to Natsu’s disappointment.

Though lately their meetings were always being blocked the elders had decided that someone needed to be him and today that job went to the last person he wanted to be around.

“You know you could fuck off” Natsu frowned over at Gray.

Gray returned the look and “You know I can’t do that as much as I would love too.”

“Can’t have you running off with your ghost of a girlfriend” Gray air quoted the last word.

“She’s not a ghost! Wendy has seen her dammit!” Natsu clenched his first while he planted himself.

“How much did you pay her to say that she did” Gray scoffed crossing his arms.

Natsu was about to wind up his arm and deck the guy but his eyes traveled to behind Gray, his golden goddess smiling at him with her hands behind her back. Natsu’s entire body relaxed and he smiled back, Gray became confused for just a minute before he turned his body.

“Holy Shit” the words slipped from Gray’s mouth before he realized it and as those words came out of his mouth, she was walking towards them.

“Lucy!” Natsu grinned and when she was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her as he placed a kiss in her hair.

“Hehe I’ve missed you Natsu, you don’t come see me enough” she pouted at him.

“I’m sorry… the elders have been super annoying with the bodyguards” he sighed as he looked over at Gray.

Gray was just starring at them his gaze judging whether he should be pulling Natsu away. His gaze bore into Lucy and she became uncomfortable fidgeting within Natsu’s arms.

“Dude your creeping her out knock it off” Natsu pulled her closer to him.

“You don’t even know this chick and I’m the creepy one” Gray scoffed.

“Of course, I know her!” Natsu was getting heated up.

“Do you how much do you know about her Natsu besides her name and how her tongue feels down your throat?” Gray berated.

Natsu’s blood was boiling and he was beyond done with Gray and everyone else that questioned the way they felt so he grabbed Lucy’s hand and started walking off.

“Natsu don’t you dare take off with her!” Gray yelled as he tried to run after them. Natsu gripped her hand just a little harder as he pulled her faster trying his hardest to leave the unwanted trouble behind.

Natsu wasn’t sure when or how but they had somehow lost him, so he slowed his speed as he picked Lucy up and placed her on a fallen log that was near them.

“Finally, alone” he grinned as he placed a quick kiss on her. Lucy didn’t kiss back with as much enthusiasm as he did, and she squirmed in place afterword’s.

“Natsu…. doesn’t it bother you?” she grabbed his hand and gently massaged it.

“Does what bother me?”

“That basically all you know is my name” the words came out in almost a whisper.

Natsu scratch the back of his head with his free hand before he placed it on top of Lucy’s hands. He softly smiled at her as he bent down “I’m not going to lie it’s not the greatest feeling in the world, but I trust you.”

“Why do you trust me though? I won’t show myself to anyone besides you and someone every now and then? I disappear in some way after and it’s not like I openly talk about myself or anything like that.”

“I just kind of figured that eventually you would open up to me”

“What if I don’t?”

“Is that what you want? Do you want to spend the rest of our days secretly hiding somewhere in the forest?”

Lucy didn’t respond to him and the gears in Natsu’s brain started to turn because he knew what the silence meant but was, he okay with that? A part of him didn’t care if she never said anything just being with her was enough or was that just what he was telling himself?

“Maybe it’s best if I just head back for today?” Natsu started to pull away and as he did Lucy was on her feet throwing herself into his arms.

“Natsu please just try to understand! I want to be with you I really do. I go out of my way to find you!” she pleaded with him

“If you want to be with me so much then why is it so hard for you to tell me about yourself?! Lucy what do I know besides your name and is that a lie?”

“Of course, that isn’t a lie why would I lie about my name?!” there was annoyance in her voice.

“I don’t know why would you?” he snapped back.

Lucy curled back wrapping her arms around herself as Natsu’s mouth slightly hangs open shocked that he said that to her.

“I didn’t…” he stopped himself unsure if saying anything would make it worse.

“Maybe they were right… maybe thinks just won’t work with a human” Lucy mumbled to herself.

“A human? Who’s a human?” Natsu was suddenly confused.

Lucy covered her mouth panic frantically passing over her face as she took a step back.

“Are you saying that I’m the human? What does that make you…?” Natsu’s body tensed as he took a step back himself.

“They were right…they were right to warn me not to go into the southern forest” there was suddenly panic in his eyes as they darted around looking for some way to escape.

“You have been putting me under a spell, haven’t you?”

“NO! I mean maybe at first, but I haven’t since the river you have to believe me” Lucy took a step forward trying to stop Natsu from what he was about to do.

Before she could get to him though he was off and running. He didn’t care where he was running too just that he didn’t want to be with her. His mind was running even more then his legs and he just needed to be alone.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to think or to just forget everything that just happened, he just wanted to move to feel the adrenaline running through him anything else besides the hurt and confusing that was pulsing through his body as well.

His body was screaming at him when he finally stopped running, he could barely breathe, and his chest was burning his legs were aching and his head was a complete mess.

“She called me human…she implied that she wasn’t human” He finally wheezed out dropping to his knees.

Just who had he fallen in love with…Wait did he just say he loved her? Did he love her? Or was it because of her and what she was doing to him that made him love her?

He didn’t know how long he stayed foggily looking at the ground trying to piece together what was his own feelings and what was possibly because of Lucy.

As the Sun began to set, he slowly lifted his gaze his eyes meeting with the lake they had been at days ago. His chest started to ache again as he thought about the time, they had spent here the first kiss of many that would happen between them.

Slowly as he stared at the river his vision began to blur and as hard as he tried, he couldn’t fight it. His eyes closed though just before they did, he thought he heard a voice… her voice.

~

Natsu woke up to the familiar view of his ceiling, he felt miserable his body felt weak and just uncomfortable. He didn’t want to move but he knew he didn’t too he wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep let alone how he got back home so he needed answers.

He groaned as he turned to his side Wendy walking in through the door as he did her eyes widening in shock and then filling with tears and she ran over and knelt beside him.

“Natsu!” she sobbed as she took his hand into hers.

“Wendy why are you crying?” he slowly took his other hand up to her hair to ruffle it as much as he could

“Na….t…su...” she hiccupped. Natsu was suddenly very concerned about how much and how hard his sister was crying.

“I’m so glad your finally awake” Wendy pulled herself together taking a few deep breaths and wiping the tears from her face.

“You were asleep for so long and no one knows how you even got home” she saw the confusion in his eyes and did her best to explain it as simply as she could.

“Wendy…. how long was I asleep?” Natsu was suddenly very concerned himself with the situation.

When Wendy didn’t answer and wouldn’t make eye contact with him, he tried his best to sit up, but his body shook and even sitting up caused him a great deal of pain.

Makarov had made his way into the room at some point and was leaning up against the wall watching. Natsu looked over at him confused hoping that maybe someone would answer him.

“It’s been a few days” Makarov responded with a sigh.

“How many days?” Natsu was starting to get annoyed that he was being deliberately led astray.

Makarov stepped from the wall “It’s going on day four my boy.”

“But…how is that even…possible” Natsu trailed off.

“We don’t know” a silence followed after Makarov answered him.

“Natsu what happened to you we don’t even know how you got home” Wendy got up to go sit across from him.

“I um…” his thoughts trailed off and he was thinking about her, her beautiful brown eyes and that bright smile that always followed. The sharp pain returned, and his gaze drifted up towards the ceiling wanting to think of anything else but her and what had happened between them.

“I just remember being in the forest next to this river and then my vision became blurry and everything was foggy and weird” Natsu stared down at his lap.

“There’s nothing else you can tell us besides that? Anything more specific that could lead us in some direction?” Makarov inquired.

Natsu knew if he spilt anything about Lucy especially about her probably not being human now there would be a man hunt and even if she did put a spell on him, he just couldn’t bare it if something happened to her. There was a part of him that was glad he felt that way no matter the reason.

“I honestly can’t remember a whole lot I’m not sure why” Natsu bites his bottom lip in what looks like frustration.

“Its okay Natsu, we were just worried it might have to do with Lucy because Gray said you took off with her so” Wendy responded with an encouraging smile.

“Oh, yah no we did but I had left her by the time I started to feel weird” which wasn’t entirely a lie he mused to himself.

“I’m glad, you should have seen the way Gray was acting when he ran back to the village freaking out that you had run away with her. He kept babbling she is real in between every other detail you would have loved it” Wendy giggled.

Natsu chuckled slightly encouraging the change in change in topic even if only a little.

“Hah! Serves him right always telling me I was just making her up still even though you had seen her” Natsu forced the best smirk that he could.

Even if just a little the air in the room settled a little becoming just a smidge more relaxed and that in turn caused Natsu to relax just a little as well.

The fact that he was out for four days had him baffled though there was just no way he should be alive. Humans can’t go more than two days without water so just what in the world was going on.

In and out people trickled in to check on him and he did his best to put on the best façade he could, and he did with all except for one.

Erza came in late in the night planting a chair in front of him with the back facing him and plop down propping her arms up on the back and staring at him.

“So, are you going to tell anyone the truth or are you just going to continue on with this fake I’m okay shit?” she tilted her head staring at him.

“I don’t…”

  
“Oh, cut the woo is me act “Ezra rolled her eyes at him.

“I just not ready to talk about it and even if I was, I’m afraid of what will happen if I do” he wouldn’t look at her.

“This does have to do with Lucy then?”

“It does”

“If she hurt you…”

“No, we just got into a fight because I just want to know about her, and she just doesn’t seem to want to tell me” Natsu sighed.

“All this happened because of a fight?” she twirled her finger around the room.

“I don’t know about all of it but I did storm away and end up at a river and then suddenly I wasn’t feeling good and then suddenly I was passed out apparently and then bam I’m home” he finally looked up and her and shrugged his shoulders.

“You really are in love with her aren’t you” Erza didn’t hesitate to speak after him

“Um…well I’m not sure anymore I mean I thought I was but then I found out that it was her that was casting something on me to make me feel that way so now I don’t even know what’s real and what’s not about how I’m feeling” Natsu was exasperated when he finished.

“Natsu I’m going to say something, and it will never leave this room because if it does you are a dead man.” Erza smirked at him.

“If Lucy was somehow manipulating your feelings then I don’t think you would feel this way. You want to protect her right? You still think the world of her. You lied to how many people already about it” Erza stood at some point.

“But wouldn’t that mean that she was indeed casting a spell on me?” Natsu was suddenly confused about this conversation.

Erza crossed her arms “Hypothetically speaking maybe I’m not wizard and I don’t understand a thing when it comes to magic so I can’t say for sure but I’m pretty sure that it would wear off at some point and I’m guessing that’s easier when you’re not around each other.”

“Then why do I feel so sluggish and why is my body acting like it’s ending but not? Because we both know whatever’s happening to body isn’t normal” Natsu frowned.

“I think those answer will come in time and during that time maybe you need to do some thinking” she walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

“Erza I haven’t stopped thinking since it all went down so I’m pretty sure that’s the last thing I need to do” Natsu crossed his arms.

“Well then I think you have your answer right there”

“Which is?”

“Maybe thinking isn’t what you need to be doing right now maybe that’s the wrong organ to be following” Erza eyed his chest with a grin before she turned to walk out.

“Erza do you love Jellal? Honestly even though it was set up?”

“At first I thought it was the most ridiculous thing the council could ever come with but these last few years this one specifically… Yes, I do I very much do” she leaned against the door.

Erza turned back and smiled at Natsu before she ducked out.

Natsu was left in the dark with the eerie sound of silence and his thoughts running wild once again. Out of all the people who would even remotely take his side he thought she was would be the last one but maybe just maybe there was some truth to what she was saying.

He remembered the look in her eyes when Lucy told him she had stopped a long time ago so even if she had started the feelings between them, they were still there and they continued to bloom. To grow in a way that even he was surprised by.

He decided then and there that he needed to go find a certain blonde-haired goddess even if it killed him.


	5. What's happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly struggling with a weak body Natsu goes in search of Lucy

He was beginning to think it was really going to kill him, between the constant surveillance which he didn’t think could get worse and how weak and uncooperative his body was being for him he wasn’t sure if he would ever get to see her again.

Braced against the wall of his house he sat watching the wind move the trees, blocking out any of the noise that was around him. His time was fast approaching he was just hoping that his body wouldn’t let him down. Spending the last few days memorizing everyone’s movements down to even the slightest changes.

He knew that Erza knew he was up to something, so he had to wait longer, until she had been asked out of the village and Gray was left on guard duty. He chuckled to himself _‘There was no way I’m letting ol Droopy eyes get the best of me even in my condition.’_

So, he waited until the perfect moment came to him then he slowly pulled himself up the wall, he waited a moment bracing himself before he slinking away around the outside of the house. Taking his time, he was weaving in between houses not going in a straight line stopping every once in awhile to catch his breath.

When he had finally made it to the beginning of the forest bracing himself behind of the trees on the edge, he heard his name being called in the distant. The entire village was asking him to come back, but he gritted his teeth pushed himself off the tree and continued into the forest to the place that once he would have considered his haven.

Hours passed before he finally emerged out of the trees and collapsed onto the ground in front of him holding himself up with what little strength he could. His vision was blurry as he slowly lifted his head to the river watching the water.

He wasn’t sure why this was the place that he decided he needed to go of all the places that had shared together there was just something about this place that was calling to him, telling him this was what he was looking for, even if his eyes didn’t see the beautiful blonde he was looking for.

Slowly he moved himself into a sitting position in the rocks closing his eyes taking a few deep breaths then reopening them his vision somewhat going back to normal. His mind was racing he had made it here and no one had found him though he wasn’t sure how with how with his condition, but he wasn’t going to start complaining now.

He blink a few times watching the slow movement of the water, he didn’t even notice when he pulled himself up and started moving towards the water. It wasn’t until his feet emerged into the cold water that he really realized what he was doing. He wasn’t sure why but something in his mind was telling him that all he needed to do was to cross the river and he would find all his answers.

And that what he did, achingly he made his way through the water stopping when he needed it. He braced himself against the shore dragging himself slowly out of the water and collapsing into the rocks the rocks digging into his back as he through his arm over his face as he shivered.

“Natsu?” he heard that familiar angelic voice speak his name and he laughed.

“Great now I’m hearing things” he mumbled to himself.

“You’re not hearing things” the voice replied to him as he slowly removed his arm and blinking there, she was the angel that had been haunting his memories.

“Lucy” her name left his lips and he visible saw her shiver and wrapped her arms around herself, taking a step back from him.

“Natsu what are you doing here you shouldn’t be here” she whispered looking around in a slight panic.

“Shouldn’t be here? I just crossed the river” he scoffed with annoyance.

“That may be true but…” she stopped herself from fully responding to him.

He turned himself over and braced himself against the rocks some digging into him as he waited to once again regain his strength. “This is really starting to get annoying” he gritted through his teeth as he pushed himself up to really get a good look at her.

“Natsu what’s wrong with you” Lucy’s hand reach out as if it she was going to help him but stopped when she noticed the look on his face pulling her hand back.

“Nothing I’m just a little under the weather” he replied shortly.

“This seems more than a little” she tilted her head taking in his appearance. He was short of breath and barely holding himself up, it looked like he was sweating but there was no sweat, his eyes were dull, he seemed like he was barely hanging on. It was when Lucy’s eyes returned to his as they watched each other that she realized what was wrong with him and put her hand to her mouth and whispered, “It can’t be.”

“What are you mumbling about?” he tilted his head at her still looking at her with apprehension.

She fidgeted wringing her hands together for a few seconds before taking a step towards him as she cupped his cheek with her hand “I’m so sorry Natsu I didn’t think that...” she stopped and looked down.

“I don’t understand what you are going on about?”

“Forgive me I didn’t mean to do this to you” she looked up at him crying and a sharp pain suddenly passing through his chest.

“Lucy…”

“Natsu” she leaned forward and lightly brushing her lips against his, she pulled back unsure of herself, at the same time Natsu had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She looked up at him with such hope that he couldn’t control himself any longer and he crashed his lips against her teeth slightly cracking against each other.

They both pulled apart and Natsu blinked a few times in confusion his body felt lighter it felt like he did all those days ago before whatever happened his vision wasn’t blurry, and he wasn’t having such a hard time breathing or moving around.

“I don’t understand…” he more spoke to himself than anything.

“Um… I could explain… but you may not like the answer that I give you” Lucy responded in a mouse like voice while not looking at him.

“Okay…. lay it on me I guess” he hesitated at first but decided knowing was better than not at this point.

“When I first noticed you it was just curiosity… we were told never to go across the river because that’s where the …hu…m..humans are…” she hesitated to say the last couple words.

Natsu didn’t say a word as she continued on “I snuck to the edge of the forest and I saw your village and I watched the people in it and then I found you and you were with your sister and friends and you all looked like you were having so much fun so I couldn’t wrap my head around what was so bad about you.”

Natsu gaze slowly moved towards her but he stopped at her hands watching as she picked at herself “Then I would return but it wasn’t to watch the village it was too watch you. I was drawn to you, your warmth your kindness the way you took care of everyone, the way you hunted and treated the animals, and I just knew that I had to talk to you even if it was just once.”

“And so yes the first time you saw me and I talk to you I used a spell to get you to come to me… it was a little too powerful though you barely said anything to me and that wasn’t my intention so I waited for it to ease a bit before I saw you again. So that you would still want to see me but that was all the rest would be you” he saw Lucy bite her lip out of the corner of his eye.

“So, you stopped before we…at the river…” the words just spilled out of Natsu’s lips.

“I had nothing to do with how you felt at the river though my actions were all me I can promise you that…and I meant that kiss I don’t regret it”

“So, what are you…” Natsu finally looked at her watching her eyes dance around with hesitation.

“I’m a Fae”

“What’s a Fae” Natsu scrunched up his nose in confusion Lucy caught this out of the corner of her eye and giggled.

“I’m a fairy” she smiled at him slightly finally looking at him for just a second before her eyes looked back to the ground.

“What exactly does that mean?”

“I’m magical I can use some spells and a few other things” she twirled a piece of her hair with her finger. Natsu stood there processing everything she was saying, unsure of what he should say or feel. Did this change anything? Did it need to change anything?

“I live longer than you too” Lucy whispered.

“I see” was the only response that Natsu could come up with.

“I also have wings” and that statement took a few minutes for Natsu to process before he shook his head and stared at her like she had to heads or something.

“I’m SORRY did you JUST SAY you have wings?” the words stumbled out of his mouth in between a whisper and a slight scream. Lucy giggled again that twinkle in her eye suddenly back.

“Yep” she chirped.

“Okay…so that’s...” he didn’t finish his thought process.

“Natsu…what I am doesn’t change my feelings…I still care for you... and I don’t regret meeting you”

“You mean putting a spell on me so that I would come to you” he retorted harshly, and Lucy winced.

“I told you that was one time and by the time we meet again it wasn’t even in affect” she sighed in frustration.

“So that makes it better?”

“NO IT DOESN”T BUT APOLOGIZING DOESN”T SEEM TO BE MAKING ITS WAY THROUGH YOUR THICK SCULL” she turned to him with a fire in her eyes.

“Oh, yah your sorry for luring me to what could be my death” he rolled his eyes.

“I never had any intentions of hurting you!”

“Right because I can trust the words that come out of your mouth”

“HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO HOLD WHAT I DID AGAINST ME?!!?!?” she screamed at him tears now starting to roll down her face.

Natsu opened his mouth to respond but he say her tears saw the pain in her eyes and clenched his hands to his sides instead. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure why he was so angry, if she was telling the truth his feelings were his and his alone but there was that slight change that she wasn’t telling the truth and he just couldn’t let that go.

“Forget it!” she turned and started to stop away but stopped taking a deep breath and turning back around towards him.

“I need to do something before you go back across the river…it was probably the reason you were able to cross over…”

“What exactly are you going on about now?” he crossed his arms at her.

“I accidentally…” the words that followed were mumbled to him.

“What?” he took a step forward as if it would help him hear her.

“I accidentally marked you as a potential mate!” she barked at him.

Natsu just stared at her until the words finally sunk in then his eyes widening into emotion after emotion “YOU DID WHAT TO ME?!”

Lucy crossing her eyes rolled her eyes slightly “I didn’t do it on purpose, and I didn’t even realize I did it so just relax.”

“You want me to relax when you basically put a claim on me?” he grumbled.

“It was on accident” she basically hissed through her teeth.

“You can remove it, though right?” slight panic flashed through his eyes.

“Yes, I can remove it, it’s not like its that big of deal its like when you humans keep your opinions open” Lucy sighed.

“So, you can do this to more than one person…?”

Lucy shrugged her shoulders “Well yah until the claim is returned from the other person in the proper manner it doesn’t really mean anything.”

“And how do you return the claim exactly?” Natsu inquired as he watched her become more and more fidgety.

Lucy muttered something under her breath that he couldn’t quite make out, but he did notice the ever-expanding hue of red that was spreading across her cheeks and even across the top part of her chest.

As he frowned at the sudden change in her body language he responded with “I’m sorry your mumbling”

“SEX!” she yelped then turned away from him, not wanting him to see the just how dark of red she was now. Natsu stood staring at her bare shoulders his mouth slightly agape unsure of how to respond to her.

“You mean…”

“Yes!” she squeaked quickly in response.

“But I don’t understand why it made me…”

She sighed and finally turned around to look at him as was placing her hands on her hips “A living corpse in a sense.”

“Yah that” his nose scrunching up at the thought.

“Well one I’ve never actually claimed anyone before you so I may have done it wrong and also you have to factor in the fact that you were the only one I had mark so the claim was basically thinking that I had chosen you and it didn’t understand why we weren’t finalizing it so…that probably didn’t help” Lucy spit out the words in a rather babbling manner.

“Why haven’t you claimed someone else?”

Shrugging her shoulders “Because all the Fae man are either way too immature for me or are just after the title.”

“Title?”

“Mmhmm”

“What title?”

“The one for marrying me”

“Which is?”

“King….” Lucy finally responded after a moment of silence and peaked up at him. Natsu’s eyes didn’t take as long this time to widen in absolute shock and the sounds that following were incoherent.

“Are you telling me…. That basically you’re the princess of the Fae?”

“That is a big possibility” Lucy was suddenly swaying on the balls of her feet as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

“WAS THAT NOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN?!” Natsu’s voice was panicked as he shouted.

“I figured if I didn’t tell you I would know for certain that you loved me for me and not for who I was” Lucy sighed while her gaze drifted to the ground.

Natsu let out a sigh as he ran his hand down his face “That stuff wouldn’t have mattered to me I would have loved you just the same.” A gasp was heard in front of him as he looked up to see Lucy covering her mouth with her hand her eyes wide as she was staring at him.

“I…um…I” Natsu was suddenly stumbling on his own words, it was shocking to even him how easily those words had flowed out of his mouth. That was all he needed too he had no ounce of hesitation in him anymore about everything that she had said and everything that had happened between them. He loved her it was just that simple.

“Did you mean that?” Lucy’s body shifts as if she wants to reach out to him and he takes it upon himself to step over to her and place his hand on her cheek. He smiled his big cheesy grin at her, and her entire body relaxed in a heartbeat.

“I love you” he was suddenly repeating after ever kiss he is placing on her. He nose, her eyes, the line of tiny pepper kisses along her jawline before finally stopping and as he hovered above her lips.

“I love you” he slowly closed the distance between them wrapping his arms around her waist crushing her against him causing her to squeak against his lips. It didn’t take more than a couple seconds before one of her hands was tangled in his hair and the other was wrapping itself around his neck.

Natsu nips at Lucy’s lowers lip asking for permission and without hesitation Lucy opens her mouth which allows him to swipe his tongue as hers a moan escaping from both.

Natsu’s tongue swirling around Lucy’s his mind barely registering the little moans and sighs that were coming from her focusing on the soft feel of her mouth and that sweet taste that was wrapping around his tongue from hers.

“Na..tsu...” Lucy moaned, and his hand was snaking its way up her stomach brushing the bottom of her breast.

“Natsu wait…” Lucy was suddenly pushing his shoulders back heavily panting as she licked her lips.

“Natsu this is what I’ve been wanting more than anything but its just not something we can do. I push you away and tease because if we go through with this its for life. The claim will finalize, and we’ll belong too each other. You’ll be with me until the end of your time and then I will be left here along without you” she whispered the last few words.

Natsu’s was suddenly breathing in deeply trying his best to ground himself and properly reply he didn’t want her to think that it was his hormones that were about to respond to her.

“You would live longer than me without me…?”

“There’s a possibility, though there’s also a possibility that claiming you would increase your life to the same as mine I can’t say for sure no one has ever chosen a human.”

Natsu took her chin and was tilting her face to look at him the softest smile on his lips and his eyes dancing with a light she hadn’t seen before “Are you willing to take that chance? Because I am”

“YES!” she proclaimed wrapping herself around his neck and nuzzling into him. Natsu chuckled in response as he also wrapped around her in response breathing in the soft smell of grass and apples from her hair.

“Is there somewhere we could go this probably isn’t the best place to continue this” he cleared his throat.

Lucy giggled before letting go and pulling him along “Yah I know just the place” she smiled at him.


	6. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains Smut/Sex so if that's not your thing don't read. 
> 
> Finally everything felt right as they came together becoming one.

 

After traveling some time, they finally came to the destination that Lucy had in mind. It was a lush grove of trees that surrounded a beautiful waterfall cascading slowly in multiple areas. The water was clear but the reflection of the colors around it gave a hue of green reflection.

Natsu’s mouth slightly opening as he gawked, “Wow its really pretty here. The trees don’t even seem real.” Natsu closed his eyes listening to the waterfall echo around him, drowning out any other sounds. Taking a deep breath, he filled his nose with the smell of water and all the vegetation that was surrounding them, but that was cut off as he was suddenly being wrapped into a sweeter and more enticing smell.

Natsu was so wrapped up in their surroundings that he didn’t even see Lucy use her magic to remove her clothes. Her body swaying over to him with anticipation and a spark of lust in her eyes.

“Pretty convenient little bonus isn’t it?” Lucy was smirking as she pressed herself up against him, running her fingers slowly down his spine watching his back arch into her. He could then feel her placing soft kisses from one side of his back all the way across.

Natsu’s body was suddenly relaxing without hesitation, his eyes still closed taking in every little kiss and the tingling sensation that echoed after them.

Her name left his lips huskily, “Lucy.”

Lucy grinned against him as she placed one last kiss against his shoulder blade before she snuck in front of him. He can feel her hands shaking as they achingly start at the bottom and wrap around the front splaying along his stomach.

Lucy’s hands continued to explore his body, slowly gaining more and more confidence, running them up and down his sides adding a little more pleasure across his nipples. As she was reaching up to cup his face, she pulled him down, her lips hovering above his as he could feel her breath “Natsu, why don’t you just relax and let me make you feel good.”

“I can give you that pleasure you’ve been searching for.” Lucy was nuzzling against his neck before she reached up and quickly was nipped at the bottom of Natsu’s ear. Natsu quickly clenched his fingers into his pants as he could feel his heart rate increasing. His skin turned a slight pink hue as his body starts to feel hot, uncomfortable in a new way. Every little touch was new and exciting and something he could get used to.

“It seems unfair to me that you wouldn’t be getting any of that pleasure” Natsu’s hands suddenly cupping Lucy’s ass and working them into a massaging action. He stopped for a minute as he realized his hands were already on her bare skin. He was suddenly pulling himself back to take in her body, completely bare and ready for him.

His mouth dropping open as his eyes were moving up her legs taking in the creamy skin. His gaze stopping and without a hint of hesitation brushing his hand lightly against the soft curls between her legs. His eyes moved up her hips to her stomach and then continued upward taking in her breasts, licking his lips without even knowing he was doing it.

Bringing herself forward as she pressed herself against him, she was suddenly biting at his bottom lip “Now now, good boys get rewards while bad boys get punished.”

A moan slipping from his mouth as her fingers were suddenly finding their way into his hair. She lightly pulled him down to her lips, sloppily crashing against his as her other hand achingly made its way down his chest to the top of his pants. Dipping her fingers just enough into his pants she lingered there, running back and forth trembling against the top of his pubic hair.

Natsu’s breath was hitching at the sensations he was feeling which were unlike anything he had ever felt before. Every fiber in him was crying out for more, but it was also too much, and he felt like he was going to explode already. He had never realized just how soft her hands are, how good it felt brushing along his skin.

Natsu’s hand was suddenly pulling Lucy’s hand out of his pants as gently and quickly as he possible. Reaching up and pulling her other hand out of his hair he pulled them in front of him as his eyes suddenly open and darting around looking for the perfect spot and when he had found it, he swung Lucy up and over his shoulder.eHe

Startled from being tossed over his shoulder she squeaked his name “Naa…Natsu!”

A quick swat to her ass and another squeak that was almost a moan from Lucy. “Hush! Ladies should always go first,” the grin on his face causing her to blush.

Wishing that she could reach back and rub her butt she hissed at him, “Just be careful with how hard you spank.”

Natsu’s face was extremely apologetic as he was rubbing where he had hit her, “Ah crap sorry I didn’t think I had hit you that hard.” Lucy responded with a moan then with a bite to her bottom lip to control herself from doing it again, she could feel his hands kneading unevenly into her cheeks.

Lucy was quickly clenching her legs together at the ache that was building between them, it was turning into something she couldn’t ignore. It didn’t help that the quick sensation of pain to pleasure was leaving her confused. Part of her liked it and was wondering if maybe that was something they could experiment with later.

Suddenly, she was dumped onto the ground with a small gasp. Her lips moved but before the words left her mouth, she realized that her body wasn’t as uncomfortable as she anticipated. Glancing at her sides, she realized that Natsu had placed her onto a spot with a little more grass than the other areas.

“You certainly know how to win a lady over don’t you?” She grinned up at him. 

He returned her smile with his own big goofy one. “Well I do aim to please, though there’s only ever been one lady that I’ve wanted to win over.”

Lucy craned her head to the side, “Well that’s a lucky lady.”

“No way! I’m the lucky one. I mean she pursued me first after all,” he winked down at her before slowly bending down onto his knees.

Natsu crawled up her body making sure that he didn’t touch any part of her along the way. His eyes were dark again, full of lust and want. Her legs were rubbing together again, and she was licking her lips in anticipation waiting for him to touch her.

Lucy’s chest was tightening as she was watching every slow movement of his muscles. Her hands clenched into the grass waiting for him to make his move, to ease the ache that was still building inside of her. 

His name left her lips in a whine, “Natsu.” She pouted up at him and he chuckled in response before leaning down and hovering above her lips. He moved over to her left and then down towards her neck lingering just above her skin, “What happened to getting rewards for being good?” He suddenly placed a soft kiss just below her ear.

Lucy leaned into it, a shiver going throughout her entire body, relishing in the feeling of his lips against her skin. Her hands reaching up and wrapping around his neck to pull him back down, she could feel his body slightly trembling, pulling him against her. Lucy whimpering as if she was asking for more.

Natsu complied once again kissing under her ear then continuing down her jawline, taking his time enjoying the softness of her skin as well as drowning in the smell of strawberries with a hint of what was all Lucy.

Smirking against her skin and then slightly nuzzling against her “God, Lucy, you smell absolutely edible.”

Wiggling out of the grip she had around his neck, Natsu slowly kissed down her neck then making his way over to her collar bone. Alternating between kissing and nipping her collar bone.

Lucy was squirming underneath him, her body alternating between slight twinges of pain and pleasure. Her hands were clenching into the grass again as she did her best to keep her body from rising to meet him.

Slowly, Natsu lowered his mouth to her breast, giving a quick flick of his tongue over her nipple. With a light gasp, she grabs his hair roughly, keeping him in place and encouraging him for more. Excited, Natsu bites down a bit harder than intended causing Lucy to yelp and give a warning smack to his head.

"Hey!" Natsu quickly pulls back, worried.

"Sorry!" he squeaked.

She smiles sweetly at him and softly cups his cheek with her hand. "It's okay... Just be careful. We have all the time we need so there's no need to rush, especially when we both don't know what we're doing."

He smiles back at her. "As always, you're right." He grabs her hand on his cheek softly kissing it, "and I'm holding you to that... I plan to explore every inch of you," he says wrapping his mouth around her finger slowly sucking on it at his leisure as he watches a soft blush dust her cheeks.

A shiver went down Lucy’s spine reaching forward and grabbing his wrist to pull him back to her. He needed no words as his mouth returned to her breast, licking and lightly nipping.

Not lingering for too long, the anticipation of what else was to come he moved to the other breast as his other hand was suddenly sloppily kneading the other one. He was alternating quickly between kneading and rolling her nipple with his fingers as his mouth was sucking gingerly at her other.

Lucy reaching her hand up placing her hand over his brought him into a steady rhythm. Once he got the rhythm, she let her hand fall from his.

The tingling between Lucy’s legs was increasing causing her to rub her legs together trying to get relief. The slick between her legs becoming increasingly more apparent.

Releasing her breast with a pop Natsu was suddenly placing kisses down between her breasts. His hands coming to rest on her hips at the same time he was placing quick sloppy kisses along every part of her stomach he could find.

Lucy’s patience was slowly coming undone. At the same time her breathing was increasing the lower he moved down. His hands were moving far too slow for her liking as she was suddenly wiggling her body up.

“Nuh uh uh, patience. I told you I was going to enjoy every little inch of you that I could.” Natsu grinned up at her. His hand splaying against her stomach gently holding her in place a sigh of frustration leaving her lips.

She could feel his breath moving over her curls, her breath hitching, closing her eyes in anticipation for even the slightest bit of relief. Instead he lifted her leg and began placing soft light kisses against her inner thigh.

Lucy cleared her throat as she lifted herself lightly to glare down at him, “Think your cute all of a sudden?”

Instead of responding to her Natsu quickly brushed his finger against her slit, causing Lucy to jump and her body to shiver. Even that little bit of sensation she had been waiting for was even better then she had pictured.

Her head rolling back and her eyes closing, she was arching her body up wanting more. Natsu gently pressing his hand down on her stomach to hold her still once again running his finger along her slit.

A groan slips from Lucy as she allowed the feeling to wash over her again.

“Nastu I swear if you keep teasing me,” frustration seeping from Lucy.

“What exactly are you going to do?” Natsu was chuckling, the heat from his breath causing Lucy to squirm.

Natsu was alternating between running his finger against her slit and placing quick kisses against her thigh enjoying the gasps and wiggles. Lucy was too lost in thought to realize that Natsu’s hand had left her stomach until she felt his tongue suddenly run against her slit.

“Seriously Natsu would you…” her words were cut off as Natsu slowly slipped his finger inside. He was wiggling his finger around at first taking in the slick and softness before slowly pumping his finger in and out his gaze drifting to her face to watch her slowly come undone.

Adding another finger, he continued to pump in and out, moving his fingers around curling and sliding them against her walls. His gaze never leaving her face watching for the areas that gave her more pleasure.

“Ah, that feels good,” Lucy moaned. Lucy could feel the sensation spreading through her body that ache growing in her. Whimpering as all the wonderful sensation was suddenly gone as Natsu removed his fingers.

He brought them up to his mouth, her slick sliding from the tip of his finger slowly done to his knuckle. A quick swipe of his tongue had a moan slipping from her and he let the taste of her roll on his tongue and throughout his mouth.

Lucy whimpered, the ache between her legs still uncomfortable, but it turned into a gasp as Natsu’s hands spread her legs and he dipped his head down his tongue sliding against her. Alternating between his tongue running against her slit and kisses wherever he could place them.

Lucy threw her head back as Natsu suddenly plunged his tongue into her. His movements were sloppy and all over the place his tongue licking and sliding all throughout her. Something else they would have to work at later but the tension and sensation that was building was indescribable.

Natsu licked and lapped up every little bit of her juices he could get his mouth. His groaning was causing vibrations to brush against Lucy in a way that made her mind go completely blank.

It felt so good and yet all she could do was open and close her mouth in gasps, yet no sounds were coming out.

Lucy was suddenly reaching down, her hand weaving into his pink hair and grabbing a hand full tugging it harder than she intended.

Natsu pulling himself up nip at Lucy’s inner thigh in response, “Don’t pull so hard I can’t concentrate.”

“Sorry it just feels so good,” Lucy slightly loosening her grip in his hair. Natsu chuckling placed a quiet kiss against her before diving back inside of her. Ungracefully swirling his tongue around he was once again lapping up her juices.

His tongue brushing against her clit, Lucy cried out causing Natsu to jump back afraid that he had someone hurt her. “I’m sorry! I don’t know what I did wrong but,” he was fumbling with his words as his hands slide up and down her legs in a comforting manner.

The look in Lucy’s eyes made left him confused, the heat that was staring back at him not what he was expecting from her. Pulling herself up she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down rather roughly, “Natsu you have ten seconds to get back to what you were doing or so help you,” she practically growled at him.

“Yes ma’am,” Natsu yelped before lowering back in between her legs. Vaguely remembering where he had brushed his tongue, he ran his tongue against her clit again and when Lucy cried out her body lifting off the ground a smirk crept along his lips.

He pushed two of his fingers back into her working them into a steady pumping motion before he began peppering kisses everywhere but her clit. Then he brought his mouth down onto her clit sucking slowly as he continued to pump into her.

She was chanting his name like a mantra, the tension in her spreading from her toes and slowly starting to move up. It was hard to focus on all the sensations and feelings running through her spreading throughout her like a wildfire. Building and building on each other everything over lapping not even sure what she was feeling and where it was coming from.

Suddenly her eyes were closed tight, and her body was shaking uncontrollably screaming out one last time as her orgasm hit her. Natsu released her clit and slowly stopped moving his fingers as he gingerly pulled them out.

Lucy was breathing heavily her eyes closed basking in the afterglow of her orgasm her entirely body overly sensitive to every little movement she made. She could feel Natsu slowly move out from between her legs and move to lay beside her.

Brushing the hair from her face and swiping his thumb across her cheek, “Lucy?” His voiced was laced with concern and love.

Slowly turning her head to smile at him, “That was the most incredible feeling ever,” she finally wheezed out.

That big goofy grin she had come to love passed over his face and she couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from her lips. She didn’t know how he did it but every little thing he did she fell more and more in love with him.

Without warning Lucy was rolling over and climbing on top of Natsu straddling him. She could feel him against her thigh, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Natsu licking his lips and placing his hands on her hips huskily let her name slip, “Lucy.”

“You got to have your fun, so I think it’s only fair that I get to have mine,” Lucy smirking down at him before leaned forward running her tongue against his bottom lip.

He could feel her breath against his mouth, suddenly whispering against it, “Only if that’s what you want of course.” Natsu’s mouth was dry and this throat felt constricted so the best he could give her was a few very encouraging nods in response.

She placed quick light kisses along his jaw, her one hand reaching up to grab a handful of his hair the other curling around his neck as she nipped at his bottom lip. Natsu’s mouth fell open with a groan and Lucy didn’t miss the opportunity to slip her tongue in.

Lucy swirled her tongue around in his mouth tasting the mix of him and the little bit of her that remained. Natsu wrapping his arms around Lucy’s waist pulling her against him, rocking his hips into her.

Lucy, pulling away, placed a quick kiss on his nose before fully sitting back. Running her hands up and down his chest causing Natsu to squirm before gripping her hips with his hands.

“Patience.” Lucy wiggling against his hands before sliding down slightly placing kisses along his collar bone. She gave a quick flick of her tongue against his nipple before continuing to kiss down his stomach.

She stopped lingering at his hip bone glancing a quick smirk at him before she bit down, switching between biting and sucking. Natsu squirming in response his body not being able to process the rapid switch between pain and pleasure.

A quick kiss over the mark she had made, and she was once again moving down dragging her hands down his hips and over his pants.

Frowning at him before groaning. “You’re wearing too much,” then hooking her fingers in the top of his pants and slowly pulling them down and dragging herself down with it.

His cock springing from the confines of his pants.

Lucy looks at him with a smirk while eyeing his hardened member. “Looks like someone’s fired up and ready to go,” all the while licking her lips.

His pants finally, completely off, Lucy fully took in his naked body. Natsu was a good-looking man there was no denying that, though this was based on him being the only man she had ever seen.

She began crawling up him dragging her hands up his legs. She could feel his leg muscles twitching under her fingers and it fueled her. Leaning down she placed kisses against his stomach.

“Now who’s being a tease,” he breathed out in a chuckle.

A kiss against the left hipbone, “I’m just enjoying the canvas before me.” she kisses the right hipbone. His cock twitches as Lucy blows a breath of hot air against it.

Lucy’s hand curls on the base of his cock, her thumb sliding up to the tip, swirling her thumb around the tip. Her gaze watching the twitches, her ears listening to every little sound he makes so that she can find the spots that feel just right.

Her name left his lips in a whine, this was encouraging to Lucy bending her head down to barely lick the tip. Natsu arching up, a moan leaving his lips as he could feel his body start to tingle and warm up.

The reactions he was giving her fueled her to continue her explorations, running her tongue from the base to the tip. Natsu groaned in approval as Lucy’s hands were now slowly working up and down his shaft.

She continue to slowly work his shaft, working her hand into a steady pumping motion. She stopped suddenly though, causing Natsu to groan in disapproval. Lucy giggled to his reaction. “Now, now, we don’t want you getting off just yet do we?”

Lucy leaned down and licked the tip of his shaft pulling back suddenly a strip of cum on her lips that lead back down to his tip. Lucy wiped it from her mouth as she tilted her head staring at her fingers.

Lucy brought her mouth down to her fingers and licked the cum, the sharp saltiness and the texture taking her by surprise. Lucy closed her eyes and forced herself to swallow.

“Lucy?” She heard Natsu call her name and opened her eyes to find him eyeing her quizzically.

“It just wasn’t what I expected,” she replied sheepishly.

He pulled himself up onto his elbows, “You don’t have to force yourself if you don’t like it.”

“You did it for me though so I should only return the favor,” she frowned.

Shaking his head and raising his voice slightly, “Absolutely not.” Lucy smiled softly at him and leaned forward to place a soft kiss against his lips. He really was the best she mused to herself before placing her hand against his chest and pushing him back down.

Smirking at him while running her hands up and down his chest, “Well I can still do one thing for you.”

Slowly lowering herself back while running her hands down his sides she positioned herself above his cock, reaching her hand down she placed him between her legs rubbing him back and forth against her opening.

Natsu’s hands grip Lucy’s hips holding her in place, “Lucy…you’re sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, absolutely yes,” she nodded her head vigorously.

Looking at him with hazy eyes “You’re sure this is what you want? I’m what you want everything aside?”

“A million times yes,” he gently squeezed her hips as smiled at her.

Lucy slowly lowered herself down, she could feel the tip of him enter her slowly stretching her the pressure of it all causing her to bite her lower lip. Natsu takes this moment to hold her where she is, the last thing he wants is to hurt her.

“It’s okay it doesn’t hurt its just different,” Lucy breaths out heavily allowing herself to adjust. Natsu slowly eases the grip he has on her thighs as he does Lucy takes the opportunity to continue to lower herself onto him.

Natsu could feel the tightness surrounding his shaft like he was being stroked from all directions the warmth and wetness that came with it enhancing the feeling. The sensations running up and down his shaft were unlike anything he had ever felt.

Fully mounted on him Lucy holds herself still allowing herself to adjust to the pressure and the slight stretching. The pressure at first is slightly uncomfortable but after her body adjust, she can feel the warmth spreading from her toes and moving up, suddenly her body is on fire and she wants more.

Suddenly Natsu can hear Lucy whining, unsure at first what she’s saying he focuses on her words “N…. ats...u…I need to move ple…ase”

“Are you sure? Lucy you’re tight. It doesn’t hurt?” He’s watching her face like a hawk looking for any sign of pain or discomfort.

Lucy shakes her head and that’s all Natsu needs before he’s lightly digging his fingers into her hips and slowly moving her into a rocking motion. Lucy moans in response and rocks her hips against his.

Both lost in their own little worlds they don’t notice at first that their rocking against each other. “Natsu wait…let me do it.” Lucy cried out causing Natsu to still and Lucy to take back control.

Lucy arches her back her breathing picking up as she rocks against him.

“Lu…ccy” Natsu is moaning her name his toes curling and uncurling.

Moving her hips up and down Lucy is moaning and whimpering “Nat…su…god it feels so…. Gooood… you feeel so good,” her breathing is becoming uneven.

“God…Luce…if you keep this up….” He didn’t finish his sentence squeezing his eyes shut tightly and biting his lip.

Natsu could feel the pressure around his cock tightening ever so slightly. The way she occasionally clenched around him was beginning to be too much and he could feel himself slowly going over the edge.

Lucy ever so slightly changing the angle in which he was hitting inside her, and her backed arched deeper than it had been. A mantra of his name echoing from her lips.

“Natsu…my body is on fire.” She heavily breathed out.

“Lucy, I think I’m about too,” Natsu groaned clenching his teeth together.

Starting from between her legs Lucy’s body felt like it was pulsating and moving through every inch of her body. There was a coil in her belly that felt like it was on fire. A soft long moan left her lips as her body tensed and before all releasing at once and her body slumped on top of his.

Natsu’s heart was beating fast the sensations from Lucy one last time clenching down hard on him wall all he need to go over the edge. One final groan slipped from his lips before Natsu blanks out for a moment letting his body revel in the euphoria. When it’s over his body slumps back spent but satiated.

Lucy collapses on top of Natsu all her energy spent, it takes Natsu a moment to move but we he does he slowly runs his hand through her hair.

While his hand is running through her hair, “Are you okay?”

Lucy mumbles something that he doesn’t understand in response.

“Huh?”

Lucy lifts her head ever so slightly “that felt so good too exhausted to keep talking.” She nuzzled back into his chest earning a chuckle from him. Natsu’s hand continued to run through her hair a hum of approval vibrating against his chest in response.

Natsu didn’t have a doubt in his mind that he had made the right choice. Their journey was only just beginning and there were still challenges and hurdles for the both of them to overcome, but he knew as long as they were together that they could get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may end this here. It seems like a good stopping point. But if anyone wants more I can always come back to it!

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I decided to attempt to another one of these because this idea just popped into my head randomly. I don't know how long this will be... but if you decided to stick along for the ride thank you :)


End file.
